31 jours
by MikadoSama
Summary: [HIATUS]Recueil de textes sur le thème des 31 jours.
1. 1er octobre 2016 : Nuit de doute

_Note :_ je ne fais pas partie de la communauté des 31 jours ni même de LJ mais ce défi a toujours retenu mon attention. J'ai décidé de me lancer dessus. Comme je suis en retard sur le planning, mes mises à jour ne suivront pas les bonnes dates, bien entendu, et mes textes seront plutôt courts. Il se peut que des thèmes soient sautés : ils utiliseront des OC/des univers de fics non postés ici. En espérant quand même que ça plaise à quelqu'un, bonne lecture !

 _Note 2 :_ ce recueil est dédicacé à El' qui me soutient et me supporte dans mes crises de scribouillarde ! **Compte à rebours : J-31 !**

* * *

 _Commu :_ 31 jours  
 _Publication :_ quotidienne (si possible)  
 _Thème :_ 1er octobre –– Nuit de doute  
 _Format : _ ficlet  
 _Genre :_ angst léger  
 _Personnages :_ Luna (Usagi)  
 _Spoiler :_ pour ceux qui ne savent pas qu'Usagi est Sailor Moon ?  
 _Timeline :_ début de l'œuvre _  
Univers_ _:_ tous

* * *

Luna leva les yeux vers le halo clair qui trahissait la présence de la Lune derrière de légers nuages blafards. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle cogitait, l'aube ne tarderait pas, en vérité. Dans son dos, Usagi dormait à poings fermés. Quelques heures auparavant, elle n'était encore qu'une collégienne normale mais à la voir plongée dans un sommeil si profond, bavant un peu sur son oreille et veillée par quelques peluches, on ne pouvait croire qu'elle était la justicière Sailor Moon fraîchement née. Difficile de croire qu'elle serait amenée à de grandes choses, notamment prendre la tête d'un groupe de guerrières afin de retrouver et protéger la princesse héritière de la Lune et combattre de puissants ennemis aux sombres desseins. Non, c'était invraisemblable. Et à dire vrai, en la voyant se battre face à son premier ennemi plus tôt dans la nuit, Luna n'y croyait pas vraiment. L'entraînement, si dur soit-il, ne faisait pas tout.

Luna doutait, malgré les signes et son instinct, avoir trouvé la bonne personne… À tel point qu'elle hésitait à effacer la mémoire d'Usagi et continuer sa recherche de la bonne personne, celle qui ferait un leader parfait pour les Sailor Senshi de la garde sélénite. Même si le boss n'était pas d'accord.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle la connaissait vraiment, hormis sa période d'observation, et la jeune Tsukino l'avait harponnée comme jamais ça ne lui arriva. En un laps de temps si court, Luna était tombée pour cette jeune fille au cœur plus grand qu'il n'était admis et à la force cachée impressionnante. Alors elle hésitait depuis des heures car effacer sa mémoire reviendrait à sortir de sa vie et ne plus avoir la chance de côtoyer cette jeune fille lumineuse. Car elle doutait. Elle doutait au plus profond de son être d'Usagi : même en lui offrant tous les artefacts et toutes les armes à leur disposition pour mener à bien leur mission, jamais elle ne ferait une bonne Senshi et une gardienne honorable pour Princess Serenity.


	2. 2 octobre 2016 : Dans l'ombre

**Compte à rebours : J-30 !**

* * *

 _Commu :_ 31 jours  
 _Thème :_ 2 octobre –– Dans l'ombre  
 _Format : _ ficlet  
 _Genre :_ angst léger  
 _Personnages :_ Minako/Venus/V, Artemis, (Sailor Moon)  
 _Spoiler :_ légers sur l'arc 1 (Serenity, Venus)  
 _Timeline_ _:_ début de l'œuvre _  
Univers_ _:_ manga/anime crystal (live ?)

* * *

« Maintenant que Sailor Moon est éveillée, les autres suivront.  
– Je ne me souviens pas d'une Sailor Moon dans notre groupe.  
– Tes souvenirs sont encore embrouillés. Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de maintenant, Sailor V devra rester en retrait. Tu ne peux plus te permettre d'attirer ainsi l'attention sur toi.  
– Mais comment retrouverons-nous Princess Serenity ? Et nos ennemis, je les laisse ?  
– Il n'y a pas besoin de retrouver la princesse pour toi. Quant aux ennemis, les autres Senshi s'en chargeront, elles les ont attirés. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Bien sûr, tu le sais, Artemis.  
– Alors tu seras la princesse, Minako, asséna le félin, le croissant doré sur son front se mettant à scintiller. Tu es Serenity, tes ennemis doivent être dupés alors tu dois toi-même y croire dur comme fer. »

Durant de longues secondes, un faisceau lumineux frappa le front de Minako et le symbole de Vénus apparu se changea lentement en un croissant doré, réplique exacte de celui d'Artemis et celui qu'était censée arborer l'héritière sélénite.

« Tu dois rester en retrait et laisser les autres Senshi prendre les choses en main, Minako.  
– Je resterai dans l'ombre jusqu'au moment propice, assura-t-elle. Après tout, je suis l'ombre de la princesse depuis toujours. »

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent manquait cruellement de joie mais pas de complicité.


	3. 3 Octobre 2016 : Avouer quelque chose

**Compte à rebours : J-29 !  
**

* * *

 _Commu :_ 31 jours  
 _Thème :_ 3 octobre –– Avouer quelque chose  
 _Format : _ ficlet  
 _Genre :_ angst léger  
 _Personnages :_ Seiya, Usagi, (Mamoru), (Yaten), (Taiki) (Inner &Outer Senshi)  
 _Spoiler :_ Arc 5 (Stars)  
 _Timeline_ _:_ Arc 5 (Stars) _  
Univers_ _:_ manga (donc Seiya est une femme)

* * *

Plusieurs fois, Seiya voulut dévoiler à Usagi ce qui s'était produit à l'aéroport et tout autant elle se dégonfla. Tout comme elle voulut dire la vérité à son groupe d'amies mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Autre qu'avoir à annoncer la mort d'un être proche et expliquer ou mentir sur les circonstances.

Quand elle comprit que la maladroite mais attachante _odango atama_ et ses amies étaient les fameuses Sailor Senshi du système solaire, elle n'en fut pas plus surprise que ça avec le recul. Yaten et Taiki non plus : elles ne virent peut-être pas toute la scène mais nul doute que l'homme attaqué par Galaxia possédait le Golden Crystal, le Star Seed de cette planète, et selon les rumeurs, il était lié au possesseur du Ginzuishō.

En l'occurrence, Tsukino Usagi…

Il était d'autant plus difficile de lui avouer la mort de son fiancé en sachant cela. Elle allait s'effondrer en l'apprenant et cela permettrait à Galaxia de l'atteindre plus facilement. Or, jamais elle ne devait mettre la main sur l'un des cristaux les plus puissants de la galaxie. Qu'elle ait déjà le Golden Crystal en sa possession était de trop. Et Sailor Moon devait se battre, elle était un de leurs atouts dans la Sailor War.

Seiya savait qu'elle devrait à un moment se faire violence et lui dire, il valait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne au calme plutôt qu'au cours d'un combat. Et Yaten et Taiki s'impatientaient malgré sa demande de se taire : les Sailor Senshi du système solaire devaient connaître ce qui menaçait la galaxie et garder ce secret ne les aidait en rien.

Mais elle ne s'y résolvait pas, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas peiner Usagi…


	4. 4 octobre 2016 : Une décision (etc)

**Compte à rebours : J-28 !**

* * *

 _Note :_ non, je ne me suis pas trompée mais étant donné que je n'étais pas présente hier et n'ai pas terminé le thème du 4 octobre, j'échange avec un autre texte déjà écrit et au thème proche. J'espère quand même garder un rythme d'un texte par jour.

* * *

 _Commu :_ 31 jours  
 _Thème :_ 7 octobre –– Une décision lourde de conséquences  
 _Format : _ ficlet  
 _Genre :_ général  
 _Personnages :_ Queen Serenity, Luna, Sailor Venus, (Princess Serenity)  
 _Spoiler :_ non  
 _Timeline_ _:_ passé (Moon Castle) _  
Univers_ _:_ tous

* * *

« Votre Majesté, êtes-vous sûre qu'il s'agit là d'une sage décision ? N'est-ce pas dangereux ?  
– J'admets partager cette fois les inquiétudes de Luna, Votre Majesté. Les débuts de Son Altesse Serenity hors de la Lune devraient se faire au sein de l'un des royaumes de l'Intérieur.  
– C'est le cas, fit remarquer la souveraine avec une certaine espièglerie.  
– Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. L'un de _nos_ royaumes. Je serais honorée de vous compter parmi les invités pour la nouvelle année vénusienne.  
– Et l'invitation est fortement appréciée, Venus. Néanmoins, il est temps pour Serenity de sortir de son cocon protecteur et c'est une excellente alternative puisque je ne souhaite toujours pas qu'elle m'accompagne hors du système solaire. La famille royale d'Elysion nous a courtoisement toutes invitées à la fête des moissons qui est, je vous le rappelle, l'une des plus importantes de leur calendrier, et ce afin de détendre les relations entre nos deux planètes. Serenity sera amenée à négocier avec eux et protéger la Terre. Au regard de nos situations, il serait de mauvais ton de décliner l'invitation, nous n'avons point besoin qu'un incident diplomatique vienne les envenimer.  
– C'est trop dangereux, osa Venus en désespoir de cause.  
– Et en gage de notre bonne volonté, reprit Queen Serenity en haussant légèrement le ton pour asseoir son autorité, Serenity aura choisi la Terre pour faire ses premiers pas dans le monde.  
– Votre Majesté, tenta Luna avant de se faire couper.  
– La laisser quitter sa chambre est tout aussi dangereux. Elle doit vivre et se préparer à sa tâche de future Reine de la Lune. Si elle redoute côtoyer les autres peuples, hostiles ou non, de ce système, elle ne pourra le protéger efficacement. Elle doit apprendre à faire face et se retrouver parfois hors de son champ d'aisance. Et il est primordial d'apaiser les tensions entre nos deux nations. Nous ferons en sorte qu'il ne se passe rien. Je compte sur vous, ma décision est prise et Serenity a accepté. »

Luna et Venus ne purent rien ajouter malgré leur inquiétude et leur refus de la décision prise par la reine sélénite. Si Luna s'y résolut, Venus rumina longtemps et ce fut avec acidité qu'elle avoua son impuissance à Mars dont l'intuition lui soufflait que quelque chose de grave se produirait si Serenity se rendait sur Terre.

Ce fut à cette occasion que Serenity et Endymion se rencontrèrent pour la première fois et tombèrent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, avivant les tensions entre les deux peuples et créant des jalousies qui menèrent jusqu'à la destruction de leurs deux nations…


	5. 5 octobre 2016 : Compliment maladroit

**Compte à rebours : J-27 !**

* * *

 _Commu :_ 31 jours  
 _Thème :_ 5 octobre –– Compliment maladroit  
 _Format : _ ficlet  
 _Genre : _ pseudo-romance, général  
 _Personnages :_ Serenity, Endymion, Mercury, Mars, Kunzite, Zoisite  
 _Spoiler :_ non  
 _Timeline_ _:_ passé (Millenium d'Or) _  
Univers_ _:_ indéfini

* * *

Dans son dos, Mars s'impatientait mais comme Mercury parlementait avec Kunzite et Zoisite pour garder l'incident secret – le second – elle ne disait mot. Serenity, elle, ne voulait quitter la Terre et gardait le nez baissé, désolée d'avoir compromis leur rencontre. Après tout, c'était de son fait si ses deux protectrices avaient retrouvé leurs traces quand, dans un instant de panique, elle les avaient appelées par télépathie. À sa décharge, elle ne connaissait pas le visage du nouveau protecteur d'Endymion, complétant enfin le groupe des Shitennō. Et Zoisite ne la reconnut pas sous son déguisement, du moins pas avant de l'avoir chargée pour défendre son prince qu'il pensait en danger.

« Vous n'avez fait que votre devoir, Sire Zoisite. Notre princesse n'aurait jamais dû se trouver sur Terre hors invitation officielle.  
– Il est vrai que cela pourrait amener quelques ennuis. Mais l'erreur est aussi de notre côté, assura Kunzite.  
– Je n'aurais pas dû attaquer sans être sûr de la menace, surtout qu'il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait de la Princesse de la Lune.  
– Et j'ai moi-même omis de prévenir mes compagnons.  
– Vous n'aviez pas à le faire : Serenity n'aurait jamais dû revenir, asséna Mars, agacée par les ronds de jambes qu'ils faisaient et sa protégée se tassa sur elle-même.  
– Nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'un premier amour véritable nous rend hardi, Dame Mars. Prenons la chose comme elle est : la bêtise de deux jeunes gens si épris qu'ils en sont aveuglés. Je prierai pour votre indulgence pour cette fois » fit Kunzite avec un petit sourire réjoui.

Zoisite se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris : il aurait juré que Kunzite serait le moins conciliant des Shitennō sur ce genre de choses. Après tout, même si la raison était dépourvue de toute malice, une Sélénite – l'héritière du royaume, en plus – se trouvait sur les terres royales élyséennes sans autorisation. Endymion, s'il l'avait implicitement invitée, n'avait prévenu personne de cette venue. Et jamais il n'aurait un instant pensé que Kunzite le droit, le moral et l'inflexible pût montrer une face romantique. Ni une telle espièglerie, si tant est que le tout petit sourire taquin imperceptible qui déformait ses lèvres pouvait être qualifié d'espiègle. Mais la réplique sembla faire mouche car Mars chercha ses mots avant d'abandonner et esquiver la chose en interpellant Serenity :

« Princesse, nous devons rentrer maintenant. Votre mère ne tardera pas à rentrer, il ne faut pas qu'elle vous voie dans ces vêtements indignes de vous ! »

La jeune héritière baissa encore plus le nez, le menton presque collé à la poitrine tellement elle essayait de se cacher. Elle mourait de honte de s'être présentée ainsi à son aimé et que ses protectrices l'aient vue avec. Elle n'était non plus pas fière de la manière dont elle se l'était procurée : elle avait tout simplement ordonné à Ciané, sa camériste attitrée, de subtiliser une des tenues de rechange dans la réserve des domestiques, prétextant le Carnaval à venir où Maîtres et servants échangeaient leurs atours.

Elle se tourna et attrapa le bras de Mars pour rejoindre la Lune, les pieds traînant. Elle tourna la tête quand Endymion l'interpella :

« Ces vêtements de servante vous vont à ravir, Princesse ! »

Elle rougit fortement. Était-ce d'embarras ou de vexation ? En tout cas, le jeune prince élyséen comprit qu'il venait de faire une énorme bévue. Il n'eut le temps de se rattraper que Mars grondait quelque chose et les deux jeunes filles disparurent dans une colonne de lumière rougeoyante.

Le silence se fit lourd dans la petite clairière, bien vite brisé par les justifications empressées et brouillonnes d'un Endymion mortifié. Un gloussement de Mercury l'arrêta alors qu'à ses côtés, Kunzite secouait la tête, dépité par l'inélégance de son protégé.

« Permettez-moi de vous dire que votre compliment était des plus maladroits, Votre Altesse. Si elle ne l'a pas compris d'elle-même, je lui expliquerai ce que vous souhaitiez dire.  
– Une belle femme sera toujours belle, qu'importent ses effets. Elle peut même les rendre plus beaux par le simple fait de les porter » lança Zoisite.

Et son regard, porté sur Mercury, se fit plus intense, comme s'il offrait ces paroles à la guerrière en particulier. Ce fut au tour de la Senshi de piquer un fard et, gênée, elle se hâta de les saluer pour quitter la Terre. Kunzite jeta un regard réprobateur à Zoisite qui lui rendit un sourire satisfait, surtout que son leader n'était pas le moins du monde sérieux. Preuve en était de ses sourcils qui reprirent une place moins sévère et ses lèvres qui se pincèrent, signe qu'il se retenait de sourire à son tour.

À leurs côtés, Endymion s'inquiétait toujours pour Serenity et priait toutes les divinités terranes pour qu'elle n'ait pas mal pris ses paroles. Il voulait juste lui dire qu'elle était belle, qu'importent ses vêtements !


	6. 6 octobre 2016 : Affronter ses démons

**Compte à rebours : J-26 !**

* * *

 _Commu :_ 31 jours  
 _Thème :_ 6 octobre –– Affronter ses démons  
 _Format :_ ficlet  
 _Genre : _ famille, angst très léger  
 _Personnages :_ Small Lady Serenity / Chibiusa, Neo Queen Serenity / Tsukino Usagi, (King Endymion/Chiba Mamoru)  
 _Spoiler :_ sur Chibiusa (Arc 2)  
 _Timeline_ _:_ futur (Crystal-Tōkyō) _  
Univers_ _:_ manga/Crystal

* * *

Chibiusa réajusta les bretelles de son petit cartable rigide.

De nombreuses choses s'étaient produites depuis sa dernière journée à son école de Crystal-Tōkyō. Black Moon, la fuite vers le passé, sa vie au vingtième siècle, Black Lady ou la mort de Pluto qui avait débouché sur l'éveil de son propre cristal et la naissance de Sailor Chibimoon puis son retour dans le passé une fois tout cela terminé. Elle avait survécu aux Death Busters et l'avènement du Silence et s'était même fait une amie en Sailor Saturn. Et là, elle redoutait son premier jour d'école depuis son retour.

Elle avait pourtant grandi, mûri et prouvé être la digne fille de ses parents. Pas aux autres mais à elle-même. Mais les plaies de son passé continuaient à la chatouiller et elle appréhendait de les voir à nouveau ouvertes. Si elle n'avait pas honte de son ascendance, au vingtième siècle au moins, on ne la harcelait pas à ce propos. Là-bas, elle était une fille Tsukino – qui portait le même prénom bizarre que sa « sœur aînée » – pas l'héritière incapable de la grande Reine Serenity. Or, c'était ce qu'elle était : la Princesse Serenity de la Terre et la Lune, affectueusement surnommée « Small Lady ». Si les choses étaient confortables au vingtième siècle, elle n'y vivait plus. Elle devait à présent affronter ses démons.

Dans le hall du palais, cachée derrière le mur de cristal, Serenity l'observait et patientait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile pour sa fille alors elle voulait bien lui laisser quelques minutes. Elle se rendait compte qu'à vouloir la laisser vivre sa vie de petite fille, en faire une personne indépendante et ne pas trop l'impliquer dans la vie du royaume, elle et Endymion en oublièrent d'en être parents. On avait beau être reine et roi, on devait accompagner ses enfants à l'école ou aller les chercher de temps en temps. Et en voyant cette petite fille grandie hors de son sillage, elle regrettait leurs choix et se promettait si ce n'était les réparer, au moins ne pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs. Sa décision prise, le mur s'ouvrit sous son toucher et elle se mit à ses côtés. Le même sourire que sa mère fleurit sur les lèvres de Lady Serenity tandis qu'elle glissait sa main plus petite dans celle tendue.

Lady Serenity ne pouvait peut-être pas le prouver par sa transformation en Senshi – « ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire à la légère, il ne s'agit pas d'épater la galerie, Votre Altesse » dixit Mercury – mais elle était bel et bien la fille de ses parents et tant pis si les autres ne la croyaient pas : elle en avait la preuve, elle, et c'était le principal.


	7. 7 octobre 2016 : Une décision à prendre

_Note :_ voilà celui que je devais poster le 4 octobre. Ce texte ne donne pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu au départ et il a été laborieux à terminer. N'ayant néanmoins pas d'autre idée pour ce thème, je le poste quand même. Navrée de la médiocrité de celui-ci.

* * *

 **Compte à rebours : J-25 !**

* * *

 _Commu :_ 31 jours  
 _Thème :_ 4 octobre –– Une décision à prendre  
 _Format : _ ficlet, univers alternatif  
 _Genre :_ angst, drame, tragédie (en clair : sombre)  
 _Personnages :_ Usagi, Mamoru, Inner &Outer  
 _Spoiler :_ non  
 _Timeline_ _:_ _futur proche  
Univers_ _:_ indéfini  
 _Note :_ **sujet sensible** pour les personnes ayant été confrontées à cela / absence de connaissances médicales donc broderie/invention sur ce point

* * *

Quand Usagi s'effondra en plein milieu du dîner d'anniversaire de Makoto et que le sang commença à imbiber sa jupe, tous paniquèrent et elle fut emmenée à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

« Alors ? interrogea Minako alors qu'Ami revenait de sa discussion avec le médecin qui suivait Usagi.  
– Usagi a fait une importante hémorragie intra-utérine qui a heureusement été stoppée. Ce serait dû à des traumatismes mal guéris ou trop importants pour ne pas avoir laissé de séquelles.  
– Les combats. »

Haruka venait de vocaliser ce que tous pensaient et Ami ne put que hocher la tête.

« Elle va bien. Autant que possible après une hémorragie aussi importante mais le Cristal d'Argent et Mamoru l'aident à reprendre des forces.  
– Mais ? » insista Setsuna après un très long silence.

Mizuno la fixa un instant et comprit que contrairement aux autres, elle _savait_. Elle lui en voulut terriblement de l'acculer ainsi et l'obliger à dévoiler le secret qu'Usagi et Mamoru gardaient pour le moment. Elle n'y arriverait pas.

« Ami ? réclamèrent plusieurs voix dont elle ne distingua pas clairement les propriétaires.  
– Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, refusa l'étudiante en médecine, secouant négativement la tête.  
– Nous devons savoir !  
– S'il te plaît, ne m'y oblige pas, refusa Ami, les larmes aux yeux et cela sembla poignarder Setsuna en plein cœur.  
– Non… gémit celle-ci  
– Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ?  
– Usagi… Elle a fait une fausse couche » lâcha Setsuna, choquée.

[…]

Mamoru fut soulagé quand Usagi se réveilla enfin quelques heures après l'intervention chirurgicale. Les mots du médecin tournaient en boucle dans son esprit depuis ce moment et il était tellement accablé qu'il ne quitta pas la chambre et repoussa les autres quand ils voulurent des nouvelles. Quand elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, il prit doucement sa main.

« Mamo-chan ?  
– Usako… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Les larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Non… je l'ai… perdue ?  
– Non, nia son mari mais la nouvelle ne le réjouissait. Elle vit toujours en toi mais… l'hémorragie lui a causé des dommages et peut laisser de lourdes séquelles.  
– C'est-à-dire ? hoqueta Usagi entre deux sanglots.  
– Des difficultés dans le développement embryonnaire ou fœtal qui peuvent amener à des malformations. Elle pourrait très bien avoir des séquelles physiques ou mentales très lourdes.  
– Je l'aimerais quand même !  
– Et des complications pendant ta grossesse pouvant te mettre en danger toi ou toutes les deux.  
– Ce n'est rien s'il m'arrive quelque chose !  
– Ne dis pas cela, je t'en prie, supplia Mamoru en la serrant contre lui.  
– Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, de toute façon.  
– Il y a des solutions mais nous devons choisir, Usako. Nous… nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir la sauver. Alors que toi… Par avortement thérapeutique, nous serons sûrs de–  
– Non ! Je t'interdis de penser à cela ! Je te l'interdis, Mamoru ! » hurla Usagi, se moquant complètement d'être dans un hôpital et elle repoussa sa main.

La crise dura longtemps, très longtemps et Mamoru eut énormément de mal à la calmer. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir : la décision à prendre était des plus difficiles et déchirantes…


	8. 8 octobre 2016 : Attendre un appel

**Compte à rebours : J-24 !**

* * *

 _Commu :_ 31 jours  
 _Thème :_ 8 octobre –– Attendre un appel/message  
 _Format :_ drabble (100 +/- 15%)  
 _Genre :_ humour  
 _Personnages :_ Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna  
 _Spoiler :_ aucun  
 _Timeline_ _:_ post-arc 4 minimum  
 _Univers_ _:_ indéfini

* * *

« Haruka attend un coup de téléphone ?  
– Toi aussi tu as remarqué.  
– Ce serait difficile, elle reste toujours à portée et hier, quand mon manager a appelé, elle a sauté dessus pour décrocher avant de faire une tête de trois pieds de long en me tendant le combiné.  
– Elle n'a rien voulu dire mais il n'y a que pour ça qu'elle se collerait autant au téléphone, de toute façon. »

Elles n'avaient pas tout à fait tort : Haruka attendait juste avec impatience non pas les dates d'une course à venir mais si on la retenait pour tester le nouveau modèle de son écurie, un petit bolide devant lequel elle bavait depuis des mois.


	9. 9 octobre 2016 : Trop de guimauve

_Note :_ Hem... La madame voulait pourtant garder son rythme d'un jour un texte mais certains thèmes sont un peu enquiquinants. Et puis, je tombais dans le banal et/ou le trop court alors je préfère prendre un peu de temps pour travailler plus dessus. J'espère quand même terminer pour le 16 novembre.

* * *

 **Compte à rebours : J-23 !**

* * *

 _Commu :_ 31 jours  
 _Thème :_ 9 octobre –– Trop de guimauve  
 _Format :_ ficlet  
 _Genre :_ humour (chouia angsty)  
 _Personnages :_ Makoto, Usagi, (Outer), (Inner), (Serenity), (Endymion), (Shitennō)  
 _Spoiler :_ mineurs  
 _Timeline_ _:_ futur (premier siècle du règne de NQS) _  
Univers_ _:_ tendance manga

* * *

Makoto releva lentement la tête de sa lecture. Le biographe officiel des souverains de la couronne séléno-terrienne venait de terminer le premier tome de leur biographie qui, avant d'être définitivement envoyée à l'imprimeur, passait la difficile épreuve des proches. La chose n'était pas orthodoxe mais l'œuvre ne l'était pas plus : il était délicat d'écrire la biographie de gens qui vivaient sur plusieurs siècles ! D'autant plus que les sources pour leur vie antérieure – ce qui compliquait les choses – se résumaient à leur récit. Donc, il avait fallu rassembler d'autres témoignages et les Senshi furent mises à contribution, tant par des entretiens que par une lecture et une critique des tomes à mesure de leur sortie.

Makoto venait donc juste de refermer le livre. Cela faisait une dizaine d'heures qu'elle était dessus le premier tome serait certainement le plus conséquent et si les entretiens avaient réveillé de nombreux souvenirs en elle, relire ce qui fut en partie sa vie aussi avait été relativement bouleversant, tant positivement que négativement. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas attendu le soir mais choisi de le terminer la trentaine de pages manquantes après le déjeuner. La journée était calme, les rendez-vous rares et aucune obligation diplomatique ne retenait Usagi avant le dîner du soir. Aussi cette dernière se tenait-elle sur le canapé dans le bureau de Makoto qui lisait sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, impatiente de connaître l'avis de son amie. Elle avait déjà dévoré le livre, à la fois terriblement gênée et aussi avide d'avoir un avis plus extérieur sur ce que fut sa vie autrefois. Si certaines choses la surprirent, la choquèrent, la peinèrent ou la firent rire, dans l'ensemble, les points de vue ne différaient que peu. Bien sûr, à l'époque, les Outer lui étaient inconnues et aujourd'hui, Serenity en elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait également jamais réalisé combien les Inner faisaient tampon entre Queen Serenity et elle pour la protéger quant à sa relation avec Endymion, quitte à y sacrifier les leurs : jamais elle ne sut que la relation entre Mars et Jadeite, pourtant amis depuis l'enfance, faillit tourner court à cause d'eux. Et comme elle ne pouvait le savoir, concentrée sur son propre sort, elle fondit en larmes et se perdit en excuses en apprenant que les Senshi durent combattre les Shitennō lors de l'assaut sur la Lune.

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Makoto étudia le livre, le retourna pour regarder la couverture où une magnifique peinture réaliste représentait Serenity et Endymion en atours princiers, puis pour la quatrième de couverture, son résumé succinct et la photo sobre du biographe royal. Elle prenait un certain plaisir à faire lanterner son amie qui gigotait sur le sofa, impatiente de connaître son avis. Et il lui fallait aussi remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Le dernier chapitre parlait de leur résurrection et dévoilait le cœur du second tome, leur nouvelle vie en tant qu'humains normaux et les batailles qu'ils menèrent avant le renouveau du royaume. Mais les phrases de l'avant-dernier chapitre continuaient de tourner dans son esprit, entêtantes. L'auteur avait une plume assez impressionnante : l'épique côtoyait le simple et le cru, le récit restait dans le réalisme de cette guerre presque fratricide tout en glissant sur le fil du romancé pour en estomper un peu l'horreur. Tout était décrit avec force de détails et une acuité presque dérangeante parfois, surtout quand ça la touchait de près. Si on lui demandait de faire sa biographie, elle n'était pas sûre d'accepter : les rares passages qui parlaient de Jupiter et sa relation avec Nephrite l'avaient fait rougir comme une adolescente. Elle soupçonnait Venus d'y être pour quelque chose car elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été si prolixe à ce sujet. Et Mars et Mercury étaient dans le même cas à n'en pas douter.

« Makoto ? fit Usagi d'une toute petite voix alors que les yeux verts de son amie se perdaient sur le bouquin.  
– Pardon ! Tu disais ?  
– Rien depuis que je t'ai demandé ce que tu en pensais.  
– C'était très… dérangeant.  
– Oh, souffla la blonde avant de se sentir coupable. Tu veux peut-être que nous enlevions ce qui te concerne, en fin de compte ?  
– Non, ça ira. Juste que… c'est très réaliste et vrai. À part peut-être une chose ? Et plutôt importante vu que ça vous concerne. »

Usagi haussa les sourcils sans voir où elle voulait en venir. Une grimace un peu comique déforma le visage auparavant assombri de Makoto et elle prit une grosse inspiration toujours en observant le livre sous toutes ses coutures :

« Non, franchement, j'ai beau y repenser, quand ça concerne Serenity et Endymion, il y a vraiment trop de guimauve, ce n'est pas digeste ! »


	10. 10 octobre 2016 : Une nuit blanche (etc)

**Compte à rebours : J-22 !**

* * *

 _Commu :_ 31 jours  
 _Thème :_ 10 octobre –– Une nuit blanche de plus  
 _Format :_ ficlet  
 _Genre :_ angst, famille  
 _Personnages :_ Tomoe Hotaru / Sailor Saturn, Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka  
 _Spoiler :_ sur Hotaru/Saturn  
 _Timeline_ _:_ entre la fin de l'arc 4 et début du 5 _  
Univers_ _:_ manga

* * *

Michiru s'éveilla en sursaut alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Vaincue par plusieurs nuits agitées, son sommeil s'était fait profond et elle avait mis longtemps à entendre les pleurs et cris qui venaient de la chambre du fond du couloir. À ses côtés, Haruka dormait à poings fermés : sous les recommandations de ses deux amies et après avoir fait des qualifications médiocres, elle avait cédé et pris des somnifères pour être opérationnelle pour une course le surlendemain.

Elle se leva en catastrophe, chercha ses chaussons avant d'abandonner l'idée et sortit de sa chambre. La lumière agressa ses yeux et elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains avec un grognement de mécontentement. En face, la porte de Setsuna était grande ouverte et quand elle tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir, elle vit celle de la chambre du fond entrebâillée. Hotaru continuait de pleurer mais ses cris s'estompaient pour devenir de simples marmonnements inintelligibles. Michiru s'approcha à pas feutrés et passa la tête dans l'ouverture : Setsuna était assise à même le sol et caressait le front de la petite – qui avait maintenant physiquement dix ans – murmurant des paroles réconfortantes alors que son aura s'étendait autour d'elle, apaisante. La violoniste entra et s'agenouilla à côté de son amie, s'excusant de ne pas avoir réagi la première alors que c'était son tour. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et l'enfant se calma, seules des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, preuves des cauchemars qui la hantaient.

« Je ne dormais pas vraiment, finit par avouer Meiō dans un chuchotis. Je me suis écroulée et ai fait la sieste pendant que vous étiez parties faire des courses.  
– Saturn n'en fait qu'à sa tête » grogna Michiru.

Elle s'assit à côté de Setsuna, posa sa main sur le bras de leur fille adoptive qui s'agitait de nouveau et laissa son aura s'exprimer. Si celle de Setsuna était solide et offrait une bonne ancre, elle était parasitée par les résidus d'énergie temporelle qui la rendaient instable. Celle de Kaiō était plus douce, plus constante et hypnotisante, comme le mouvement des vagues sur une plage, et c'était ce qu'il fallait même si les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas en quelques minutes, loin de là.

Cela faisait des jours ou plutôt des nuits que Tomoe faisait des cauchemars. La chose en elle-même ne surprenait pas quand on se rappelait que moins d'une semaine auparavant, elles combattaient encore Dead Moon. Que six mois plus tôt, elle mourait pour renaître en nourrisson et grandit de cinq années dans ce laps de temps jusqu'à ce que la crise Dead Moon ne pousse Saturn à la faire grandir plus vite. Et cette nouvelle croissance se fit via le retour des souvenirs et si elle avait le physique d'une enfant de dix ans, son mental n'avait pas suivi et les cauchemars – des souvenirs traumatisant de deux vies – qui la hantaient auraient effrayé n'importe quel enfant de cinq ou six ans. Pourtant, Saturn continuait de lui envoyer, chaque nuit. Et chaque nuit, Hotaru rêvait de cela, riant rarement, pleurant et criant souvent. Les trois autres Outer comprenaient pourquoi elle faisait cela, il fallait une Senshi opérationnelle et il ne fallait pas que les souvenirs reviennent d'un coup, à un moment inadapté. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de lui en vouloir à mort d'infliger cette torture à une enfant qui avait pourtant déjà tant traversé.

« Une nuit blanche de plus ?  
– Ça m'en a tout l'air, confirma Setsuna en se relevant pour aller chercher du café et de quoi être installée plus confortablement et s'occuper. Dès que je reviens, tu pourras retourner te coucher.  
– Viens me chercher quand tu es fatiguée, concéda Michiru.  
– Ne t'en fais pas. À tout à l'heure. »


End file.
